


Undone

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [21]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as you have captured her, she has captured you.  Post 3.6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> U is for undulate

She sleeps like a child, on her side, one hand tucked beneath her cheek. She barely stirs as you draw the sheet down to reveal her body. You've done this so many times before, watching her in the moonlight, your hands following the curves of her body, a millimetre from her skin. Skimming above her body until the tension becomes too much and you let yourself touch her, less and less gently as she wakes up and responds.

There is ownership in your touch, in the way you mark her, somewhere, each time you are together. A gentle bite high on her neck that very first time, when you knew you would send her back to her girlfriend the next morning, but knew just as well that she would come back to you – to you and the service – before long. Back when she didn't even know your name.

You didn't know then that she would sink into you, into your being. That she would be someone you could never give up, that you'd watch her from Scotland, from Majorca; that you would follow her to Santiago. That in an old-fashioned apartment in Valparaiso, you would again be watching her in the moonlight, kissing your way up her legs and along her torso. That you would be waiting to wake her up, to tell her that this time you won't leave her. That as much as you have captured her – recruited, seduced, used and betrayed her – she has captured you. And you will not let her go.


End file.
